


FIC: Satisfied

by jagnikjen



Series: The Allan Drabbles [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan gets cornered. Second of three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Satisfied

**Satisfied**

Allan sighed, satisfied.

She'd eyed him for days. The look in her eyes surprised him, excited him. She wanted him. Why--he had no idea, but who was he to complain?

She cornered him and led him to an empty guest chamber, closing the door and pushing him against it with a single finger.

“What's this about then?” he'd asked, swallowing, excited, hardening.

“It's about being grateful.” She closed the gap between them.

“Grateful?”

She nodded, sliding her hands up his chest to clasp around his neck. Then she kissed him. One thing led to another and...


End file.
